Of Youtubers and Businessmen
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: The one where Cassandra Gladstone is roommates with the White Owl, a Youtuber who one day will be popular. Hopefully. In the meantime, Cassandra is the one paying most if not all the rent for the two of them, and the other tenants in the building are possibly just as weird as both Owl and Cassandra. Wait, not possibly…definitely just as weird as the two.


**Author note: I do not own the Cain Saga/Godchild.**

 **Please note:** _ **Cassandra GladstonexWhite Owl**_ **is very much established in this fanfic (and possibly other pairings also) since the events of the fanfic "Electric Twist," so you may want to read that for some context about how they got together.**

 **Also, for some age stuff: Cain is 23 in this fic, Owl is twenty four, and Merryweather is 16. Riff is still 28 like he is in the original manga, and Cassandra Gladstone is still 35. Celeste Helena Octavia (aka Justice) is 33 and her son (who I have yet to give a name as he was only mentioned briefly in the manga and therefore wasn't given a name at the time) is 4 years old, and Ida (aka Moon) is 27.**

 **Also, I don't own "Hello" by Adele.**

 **Warning: Modern!verse, established CassandraxWhite Owl, eventual CainxRiff, other various pairings, swear words galore, possible violence, may possibly be bumped up to M-rating mainly for harsh language. Characters may or may not be OOC at times.**

* * *

 **Of Youtubers and Businessmen**

Summary: The one where Cassandra Gladstone is roommates with the White Owl, a Youtuber who one day will be popular. Hopefully. In the meantime, Cassandra is the one paying most if not all the rent for the two of them, and the other tenants in the building are possibly just as weird as both Owl and Cassandra. Wait, not possibly…definitely just as weird as the two.

* * *

 **1\. The New Tenants**

* * *

"We're getting a new people? _Two_ of them, today? Why are you telling me this, Octavia? Oh, so they're moving in the apartment across from me and Owl. Got it."

White Owl blinked. Who was speaking? Oh wait, that baritone...that was Cassandra, wasn't it? Was he on the phone with someone? Wait, he said Justice, so that meant he was talking to the landlady—

 _Wait, new tenants!?_

"What is it about new tenants!?" He nearly screamed, sitting up on the couch. Cassandra shrieked, dropping the phone in an instant, before he turned on his heel to face him with a tired glare. One of his feet hit one of the few empty bottles of beer on the ground ( _oh yeah_ , Cassandra brought some beer back to the apartment last night) and it rolled about as Cassandra spoke up.

"Would you pipe down for one second?" Cassandra hissed, running a hand through his greasy brown hair as he picked up the phone. "I'm on the phone with Octavia."

Owl ran a hand through his wild white hair in the lame attempt to slick it back, and gave him two silent thumbs up and a wide, lazy smile.

Well.

Cassandra turned his attention back to Octavia. "Sorry about that," He managed, "Owl was being a distraction….he just woke up. I'm sure his hangover will kick in soon."

Oh no.

Right.

White Owl forgot for a second that he was a lightweight.

Three, two, one…

He quickly got up, running straight to the bathroom, and puked into the toilet.

Yup.

 _Hangover activated._

"Thanks. See you later." Owl overheard Cassandra speaking on the phone, before putting it down and sauntering over to the bathroom where the younger man was. "You really are a lightweight, Owl."

"It's your fault," The Owl quipped as he got his face out of the toilet bowl, looking up at the other as he slowly got to his feet, flushing the toilet so all the puke would go away, "because you're the one that bought the alcohol."

"Not true." The older man responded, one hand on his hip as he sighed. "I have no fucking idea how you managed to survive all those college parties without getting drunk."

"It's called 'I never touched the alcohol,' Cassandra."

"Ah, right."

Cassandra nearly forgot about the fact that the White Owl didn't even go to any of the college parties. Why? Because he'd been busy making Youtube videos, setting up Instagram and all that when he wasn't working on his joint Music and Philosophy undergraduate at the time, with the impression that with enough effort he could have a steady Youtube career.

Nope. It didn't _quite_ happen the way Owl wanted after he graduated, hence Cassandra now sharing the apartment with him since a couple months ago. Cassandra, to this day, still didn't understand how the hell the two of them became boyfriends to one another despite the large age difference (Cassandra being thirty-five while Owl was only twenty-four) and maturity difference (Cassandra knew the Owl to be pretty damn childish).

But the two somehow worked it out, with the most major issue in their relationship so far being about smoking in the apartment. Owl eventually managed to shut down the whole smoking problem by throwing Cassandra's secret stash of cigarettes out the window and Cassandra just bought nicotine gum from then on (though he was sure that Owl was trying to switch it out for regular gum). It pleased both parties.

"You have work today?" Owl asked, bringing Cassandra back to attention.

The older man shook his head, looking to him. "No," He managed, "I don't. You want to stay in for the day and just order takeout to stay fed, or should we go on a whole shopping trip at the grocery market on the main floor?"

"Mm…" The younger man thought for a moment, looking to his laptop on the nearby desk, then to Cassandra, "I'm going to say we take a shopping trip to the grocery store downstairs. Heard they have a good deal on that vegan cheesecake I like."

"Really?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Because of the cheesecake?"

"It tastes better than regular cheesecake. And we have tenants coming so we could probably give it to them!"

"That is also true. And…" A slow grin spread across Cassandra's face. "Maybe the new tenants will like it."

"Or not. Last time we gave one to Moon and she puked."

"Right."

The two exchanged glances with each other, and Cassandra sighed. "It's worth a shot. I'll go buy the cheesecake. You do whatever."

Owl beamed right back at him as the other grabbed his wallet and keys. "Okay!" He blew him a kiss. "I loveeeee you!"

Cassandra nearly rolled his eyes but he waved back at the other. "Love you too, Owl."

* * *

"So," one of two men (one of them just a bit younger than the other) spoke up, "Our apartment should be on this floor, Cain."

The raven-haired man sighed, looking to the apartment. "Room 204, Riff, I know. I have the key."

That was when they would hear screaming. Oh wait, no. It was supposed to be signing.

" _HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIDEEEEE! I MUST HAVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIIIIIIMMEESS! TO TELL YOU I'M SORRRY! FOR BREAKING YOUR HEAAAART AND—OW!"_

"OWL!" Another voice screamed, and then there was the sound of something smashing against the ground. "Damn it, don't do that!"

"But you told me to do _whatever_ while you got the cheesecake." The other whined. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Did it _have_ to mean doing your _worst_ Youtube karaoke to "Hello" by Adele!? Really!? I'm sick of the song! Can't we have something like—"

"I'm not listening to Ride of the Valkyries during the morning ever again."

"It was a good revenge wake-up call, you have to admit."

"Yeah, but still. It's annoying."

"Better than that filth called Grease!"

" _LE GASP!_ NO ONE INSULTS THAT MUSICAL!"

"I JUST DID, SO HA!"

Riff winced as he looked to Cain. "Perhaps," He managed quietly, "we will need to file a noise complaint to the landlady already…"

Cain sighed. "Of course not." He muttered sarcastically. "What else can go wrong?"


End file.
